Many different types of control devices have been constructed for various purposes. The most common control device is the so called mouse giving positioning variables in two dimensions for use in controlling operation of applications on a computer. Other interface control devices include the so called joystick which gives positioning variables also in two dimensions from the stick; however, by using extra buttons in conjunction with the stick it is possible to enhance the number of “positioning variables”, but it should be understood that this device physically only measures positioning variables in two dimensions. A trackball also delivers data for two dimensions; a game pad often uses a small joystick like handle for measuring positioning variables and may extend the range of the functionality of the controller to more control data by utilizing extra buttons; a steering wheel (for computer gaming) delivers data in one dimension.
In many solutions found, the control device only gives reference measurements and not absolute measurements, meaning that for an application relying on absolute coordinates of the control device to function properly complex computing is needed to continuously keep track of the location of the control device. Still such devices either need to be calibrated regularly or they will continuously build up an error that quickly may become critical depending on application.
Also in other technical areas apart from above mentioned control devices, positioning data is used for determining the position of an object, and in many cases absolute measuring solutions are used, however, they are often quite complex and not cost effective to be used in low cost applications. Vision based systems have been utilized previously and often used in conjunction with reference points, for instance in vision based positioning systems for determining the position of vehicles or objects in movement. These systems may be mounted on the vehicle or object determining the position using reference points in the surrounding area or on an external position determining the position using reference points on the vehicle or object. These systems generally are quite complex and demand high quality vision systems and high computational powers. Such a system is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,879 wherein an one-dimensional absolute optical linear or rotary encoder is shown. This solution uses identical fiducial markers for finding a position of an object. The fiducial position is calculated in one direction namely the direction of travel. Another such system is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,195 wherein a two dimensional absolute optical encoder is shown. This solution uses two different fiducial markers for determining the position of an object. The fiducials are identical across all encoded positions and arranged in a manner which is strictly periodic in each direction of travel. Both of these systems illustrate systems which need complex optical solutions and where size of patterns is of the order a few micrometers of dimension. They do not provide bending or rotational information either.